


In Which the Protagonist Angsts About His Shitty Death, Wonders About Faith and Experiences No Less than Two Emotional Meetings with Different Versions of his Matesprit

by moovelope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, a bit of humor, doomed selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moovelope/pseuds/moovelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes to you, after a while. It was such a stupid way to die. You got in the way of Vriska randomly trying to lock Gamzee in a hunger trunk, and he got a bit defensive. Well defensive as in whipping his clubs out of his sylladex and bashing in anything he could get his fucking chucklevoodoo ass near. The nearest thing happening to be your cranial plate.</p>
<p>You wonder if Dave made it out of there alive. You wonder if that was the alpha timeline. If it was then it looks like you weren't important enough to keep alive in Paradox Space's eyes. You spend a lot of time wondering and doing jack shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Protagonist Angsts About His Shitty Death, Wonders About Faith and Experiences No Less than Two Emotional Meetings with Different Versions of his Matesprit

You wake up and everything is a blur. You're...on the meteor? No wait, that little chunk is from your hive, and those are Dave's turntables. Are you dreaming? Are you awake in a dream bubble? Fuck this game and its convoluted ideas of dreams and dreamselves. Half the time you just fuck it and go (back?) to sleep.  
  
However you decide that you’re energetic enough, why not go and find someone else to talk to. You move to get to your feet, but you're suddenly overcome with a huge EXCRUCIATING PAIN IN YOUR THINK PAN WHAT THE FUCK. You grip the side of your head, and come back with blood.  
  
Oh.

So. Not awake or asleep in a dream bubble. Just dead. This shouldn't surprise you as much as it does.

 

 

\---

  
  
You wander for a while, not stopping to say hello to a dead Equius wearing a horse outfit or a herd of Nepetas. You wonder how long they've been dead for, and how long it took to get used to it. You were still holding on to the notion that you might be the version to make it.  
  
Well, you fucked that one right up.

 

\---

  
  
It comes to you, after a while. It was such a stupid way to die. You got in the way of Vriska randomly trying to lock Gamzee in a hunger trunk, and he got a bit defensive. Well defensive as in whipping his clubs out of his sylladex and bashing in anything he could get his fucking chucklevoodoo ass near. The nearest thing happening to be your cranial plate.  
  
You decide to admit in death that Gamzee was probably a huge fucking psychopath and was just waiting for an excuse to kill you all. It doesn't make you feel any better.  
  
You wonder if Dave made it out of there alive. You wonder if that was the alpha timeline. If it was then it looks like you weren't important enough to keep alive in Paradox Space's eyes. You spend a lot of time wondering and doing jack shit.

 

\---

  
  
The first time you run into a dead Dave you're more relieved than anything. Even if he's not _your_ Dave, it's good to see him.  
  
He's younger looking, maybe 6 and a half sweeps. He barely notices you, looking nonchalant as he plays on his iPhone. You didn't realize he looked like such a pupa back then.  
  
"What's up, Dave?" you ask. He picks his head up, ghostly eyes hidden behind his shades.  
  
"Oh sup. You're uh...wait no I got this. I've been brushing up on my troll names recently. You're Kankat."  
  
"You shitsponge, it's Karkat and you know it," you say, though there’s no heat behind it. It's nice to hear his voice.  
  
"Nah man, I only got as far as like, accidentally falling in some lava like a fucking tool. Never got to talk to any of you trolls before I died. A lot of me's here haven't," he says. Your heart falls just a bit. You were hoping to find someone familiar to talk with.  
  
"Yeah whatever, I'll see you around."  
  
"No you won't, Karkri."

 

\---

  
  
He's right, there's a bunch of wiggler faced Dave's that are all too full of themselves and don't know your name. Some remember talking to you, but many don't even give you the time of day. You remember how much Dave used to get on your nerves when you first met up. How he was such a pretentious taintchafing fuck, too scared to say anything he meant. It must suck to be stuck that way.

 

\---

  
  
You finally meet a Dave that looks around your age and you can't help but smile. He's drawing all over the floor of some iteration of the meteor, a huge sprawling can town.  
  
You squat next to him.  
  
"You should add another grocery store, the populations getting too large. At this rate you’ll starve the citizens," you say, after surveying the land. Dave tilts his head towards you.  
  
"Dude, when the fuck did you ever care about Can Town?"  
  
You snarl a bit in annoyance, "I might not have been as into it as you and the mayor, but I helped out with sorting out the militia and building an airbase! It took days to build the model planes out of stupid fucking tongue depressing devices!"  
  
Dave stares at you, "Wow, things must have been real different in your timeline. Our Karkat tried to light everything on fire at one point, he got so fed up. Nearly had to kill him."

"You guys weren't...?"  
  
"Close? Nah. He was a cool dude sometimes but mostly he was just yelling and being a cagey asshole. Haven't bumped into him out here yet," Dave says, turning back to Can Town. You get up and Dave doesn't even mutter a goodbye.  
  
You feel sorry for that weird timeline. You can't imagine not being able to get close to Dave.

 

\---

  
  
You meet Dave after Dave and each one isn't _yours_ not by a long shot. None of them ever dated their iteration of Karkat, or were even close to him. You're starting to get desperate to find one that _does_ have some memories of the two of you.

 

\---

  
  
It occurs to you that maybe your timeline was doomed for the exact reason you think it was the best. Maybe you and Dave were an anomaly. One that wasn't even worth looking into according to Paradox Space.  
  
You try very hard not to hope that your Dave dies as well. That's not fair.

 

\---

  
  
It's been a long time. You think. Time spent wandering and talking and trying to forget. You hang out with a Kanaya for a while; until she finds her Rose and you're off again. You hang out with a Dave or two and they tell you that "You're a lot more relaxed than Karkat usually is, what's your secret?"  
  
You feel like you're waiting for the other shoe to drop, or for Lord English to obliterate the bubble you're in. You barely acknowledge the next Dave you come across, but he stops you in your path.  
  
"Hey Karkat, I have a question for ya," he says. His shades are pushed up into his hair and you try to avoid the milky white gaze of his eyes. He looks exhausted, as much as you can be when you're a ghost.  
  
"What is it Dave?" You ask, expecting some stupid crack about something one of your other selves has done.  
  
"Does Good Luck Chuck hold any significance to you? Just like. Anything at all? Probably not, right?"  
  
You stare at him, trying not to hope too hard.  
  
“Yeah. Yes of fucking course it does,” you say. “That was…that was the first movie we watched as something other than a ‘bro’ date.”

Dave blinks at you, a smile slowly crawling up his face and then he’s laughing. The idiot laughs so hard that his glasses fall of the back of his head and hit the ground and you’re about to ask what screw fell loose from his think pan when he looks back at you. His face is all screwed up with tears.  
  
"I can’t believe it took this long to find you-"  
  
“Find me?? I was looking for you! Do you know how many pungent fuckface Dave’s there are in this globesplitting afterlife?”  
  
"Let’s call it a tie, then. We both win at Ghost Hide-and-Seek Jamboree," he says, still with those stupid tears leaking out of his stark white eyes (you feel the same sliding down your cheeks.)  
  
"Come here, asshole," you say, opening up your arms. He scoops you up, bridal style, just like he knows you hate. He easily ignores your screeches.  
  
"I'm glad I was able to find you again," he says later, tucked up against your side as the pair of you relax in his hive.  
  
"Me too," you say, closing your eyes.

 

\---

  
  
"Hey, wait, how'd you die?" You ask after a long long while.  
  
"Gamzee," he says with a grimace.  
  
"Of fucking course, the shit head couldn't stop at me could he?"  
  
"Nah, I kinda ran head first into fighting him trying to protect you so. Whoops."  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an idea I saw on Tumblr that there are very few dead Retcon versions of Dave and Karkat, so all of the other versions of themselves that they meet were from the original timeline and therefor never dated.


End file.
